Story of fox knight
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto, Itachi dan kiba akhirnya pulang dari perjalanan mereka. Naruto yang baru pulang ternyata bertemu seseorang yang akan merubah tujuan hidupnya tanpa ia ketahui./ chapter 3 update hehe / BL,SasuNaru..RnR
1. Chapter 1

"_Baginda kami sudah menemukannya."kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sambil berlutut kepada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di singgasana seperti raja. Ya laki-laki itu adalah raja dikerajaannya._

"_Bagus, cepat bawa dia kemari aku sudah sangat menginginkannya."kata sang raja itu memerintah kepada pemuda yang sedang berlutut didepannya._

"_Maaf baginda tapi 'dia' masih dilindungi oleh 'orang itu' dan 'pelindungnya'."kata pemuda itu sambil menunduk._

"_Buat dia kemari bagaimanapun caranya!"perintah sang raja menggelegar._

"_Baik baginda."kata pemuda itu sambil menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan bagindanya itu yang mulai terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar dan teriakan"Sebentar lagi kau kan menjadi milikku Uzumaki."_

**Story Of Fox Knight**

**Desclaimber : Masashi Kisahimoto**

**Pairing : ...x... (blum ditentukan)**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL, TYPO(s), BLOODY***walau di chap ini masih blum ada**, dll**

**Genre : Fantasi , romance(?)**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau di dahan pohon dan ada juga yang terbang di atas langit biru di sebuah desa yang damai semua orangnya beraktivitas seperti biasanya, ada yang berjualan, ada yang membeli, anak-anak yang berlarian, ibu-ibu yang menjemur pakaian di depan jendela rumahnya di atas dll. Ada 4 orang berjalan bersamaan, dua orang dibagian depan dan dua orang lagi di belakang. Dua orang di depan terus saja berbincang.

"Hei aku memungutnya dijalan loh, bagus untuk ku jadikan perhiasan dan ku jual di pasarkan?"kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sebuah tanda bintang berwarna merah di pipi kanannya, berbadan tegap, berkulit agak kecoklatan, berpakaian ala ksatria berwarna coklat sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah benda bekilau seperti sebuah berlian dengan tangan kanannya. Di sebelah kanannya ada seekor anjing besar yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Padahal kerajaan sudah dekat kau masih ingin berjualan Kiba?"tanya seorang pemuda yang berjalan disebelah kirinya, yang berciri-ciri berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan bagian bawah di ikat sedikit, ada buah tanda keriput? di masing-masing sebelah hidungnya padahal ia masih sangat muda, berpakaian ala ksatria seperti Kiba tapi berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Di pundaksebelah kirinya bertengger seekor burung gagak hitam yang besar.

"Tentu saja, kalau punya kesempatan itu jangan pernah disia-siakan 'Chi ."jawab Kiba sambil menunjukan ceringannya kepada temannya yang berada di sebelah kirinya yang sedang berjalan sambil menghela nafas berat akan kegilaan temannya yang sangat gemar terhadap uang itu, disaat dia dan temannya itu akan 'pulang', ia masih saja ingin berjualan dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang entah kemana segala keuantungan itu.

Mereka terus saja berbincang, tanpa menghirakan dua orang dibelakang. Satu orang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan pakaian yang seperti ksatria dengan seekor rubah yang melingkar dilehernya tanpa mencekiknya terus saja mendengarkan kedua orang temannya yang sedang asik berbicara didepan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana ksatrianya yang berwarna kuning cerah sebut saja namanya Naruto Namikaze. Dan seorang lagi, laki-laki dengan jubah yang mengembang berwarna putih didalamnya pakaiannya hapir tidak beda jauh dengan ketiga pemuda didepannya yang berpakaian ala ksatsia. Dia berambut pirang sama dengan pemuda disampingnya, bermata biru yang sama dan muka yang hampir sama pula hanya saja lebih tinggi dan tua dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu sebut saja namanya Minato Namikaze. Minato hanya berjalan sambil tersenyum mendengar pertentangan di pembicaraan kedua pemuda didepan yang masing-masing bernama Itachi Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara bertualang mereka mencari ksatria anjing yang di sebutkan di legenda, yang ternyata adalah Kiba dan anjingnya tentu saja yang bernama Akamaru. Sama seperti Naruto yang ksatria rubah dan nama rubuhnya adalah Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang tertidur mengalung di lehernya. Sedangkan Itachi yang ksatria burung dengan burung gagaknya yang bernama Kuchiyose.

Mereka baru kembali sesudah 3 bulan lamanya mencari Kiba, itu juga sebenarnya meraka dipaksa kembali karena Minato Namikaze sang kaisar Bijuu di kerajaannya sudah datang untuk menjemput para ksatrianya untuk kembali ke kerajaanya. Mungkin jika tidak di jemput mereka tidak akan kembali pada waktu dekat ini. Karena alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Pertama karena Naruto yang masih mau membunuh dan menghancurkan monster-monster yang dia temui di perjalanan yang ia lakukan, dan kedua adalah Kiba yang selalu ingin berjualan jika melihat benda yang bisa ia jual di pasar yang mereka lewati. Sungguh alasan yang kurang logis memang. Sedangkan Itachi dia ingin cepat pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya karena perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan dan banyak monster yang menghadang mereka di perjalanan walau akhirnya monster-monster itu di bantai habis oleh Naruto yang entah kenapa gemar sekali membunuh monster.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga."kata Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan background bunga-bunga dengan lonceng yang berbunyi saking senangnya dia pulang sesudah perjalanan yang jauh.

"Ha-ah andai saja yang mulia tidak menjemput aku pasti bisa membunuh monster lebih banyak lagi."kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah yang sebal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya maklum dengan keinginan tuannya itu.

"Naru.."belum sempat Minato berbicara Naruto sudah pergi sambil berteriak Iruka jii-san dan melompat kearah laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil Iruka itu hanya membalas pelukan Naruto. Iruka adalah pengasuh Naruto sejak ia masih sangat kecil, dia orang yang baik dan sangat sayang kepada Naruto. Dia mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan dengan kulit agak kecoklatan, dan bekas luka yang melintang di bawah matanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"kata Iruka basa-basi, tentu saja ia hanya basa-basi karena Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah ada di depannya yang berarti ia sudah pulang dari pencariannya menacari kastia anjing.

"Tentu saja aku sudah pulang, Iruka jii-san rindu padaku tidak?"kata Naruto sambil merakjuk dan memandang Iruka dengan mata kucingnya-puppy eyes no jutsu-sambil tetap berpelukan.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Naru."kata Iruka sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang cerah Naruto menjadi semakain berantakan.

"Iruka jii-san."kata Naruto sambil memasang tampang haru.

"Naruto."kata Iruka sama dengan Naruto.

"Iruka jii-san."

"Naru."

"Iruka jii-san."

"Nar-"

Hoek hoek.

Terjadi muntah berjamah yang dilakukan Itachi, Kiba, penjaga-penjaga dan orang-orang baru saja tiba disitu untuk menyambut kedatangan para ksatria mereka dan kaisar mereka yang baru saja datang. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah pengawal dan anaknya itu. Tunggu,anak?WHAT. Iya Naruto adalah anak angkat minato yang ia beri darah bangsa bijuu miliknya dulu sewaktu Kyuubi mengamuk di kerajaan bijuu milik Minato.

"Ha-ah selalu seperti itu jika mereka sudah bertemu dari perjalanannya masing-masing."kata seseorang yang berambut silver,memakai masker yang menutup sebagian mukanya dan sebelah matanya yang ditutup oleh helaian silver miliknya. Laki-laki itu datang dan menghela nafas sesat melihat tontonan yang tidak enak dipandang mata itu.

"Sudah tak apa Kakashi."kata Minato kepada laki-laki yang baru datang itu yang bisa disebut dengan Kakashi walau nama aslinya adalah Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto akhirnya kau pulang juga."kata Kakashi sambil menagcak helaian pirang Naruto.

"Aduh Kakashi-sensei jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku."kata Naruto sambil merapihkan lagi rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena diacak-acak Kakashi.

"A-ano?"tanya Kiba melihat kejadian didepannya.

"Ah aku lupa memberitahumu, Naruto itu dari dulu memang sudah ada disini sejak kecil jadi wajar kalau dia sudah dekat dengan orang-orang disini."kata Itachi menjelaskan kepada Kiba, tapi dia tidak memberitahu jati diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya kepada Kiba, takut kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali.

"Oh."Kiba hanya ber-oh ria saja mendengarnya. Sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang ngambek kepada Kakashi dan Iruka yang menggodanya terus.

"Sudah semua, para ksatria kita sepertinya sedang lelah kita biarkan saja mereka untuk beristirahat."kata Minato.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman dengan air mancur yang sangat indah dengan hiasan patung seorang wanita yang sangat cantik membawa sebuah kendi yang dari dalamnya muncul sebuah air mancur terlihat sangat elegan. Burung-burung yang berkicau ria, dan binatang seperti kelinci-kelinci kecil bermain di taman itu membuat keadaanya menjadi sangat indah. Ada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sedikit serius.

"Apa kau yakin apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?"tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki garis melintang di bawah matanya.

"Iya Iruka jii-san aku tak akan pernah akan menariknya lagi."tegas Naruto.

"Tapi kau taukan, apa yang akan terjadi jika itu kau lakukan?"tanya Iruka lagi sambil bermuka yang menunjukkan bawa ia sedih mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah tau bukan, jika itu yang memang aku inginkan jadi tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku."kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi bisakan kau untuk tinggal beberapa lama dulu disini?"kata Iruka dengan muka yang memelas melihat anak yang sudah ia asuh dari dulu yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Iya, aku pun akan tinggal dulu disini untuk sementara waktu."kata Naruto.

"Baguslah lagi pula ada yang akan dikenalkan oleh yang mulia kepada kita sekarang."kata iru.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang peramal."

"APA!?"teriak Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya dia seorang peramal yang handal. Ia juga yang membantu kalian untuk menemukan ksatria anjing itu, aku dengar dia cukup pandai dalam memakai sihirnya dan permaisuri juga senang terhadapnya."kata Iruka sambil tersenyum melihat kerah Naruto yang sedang shock.

"Monster kah?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang seperti sedang mengintrogasi.

"Entahlah tapi aku dengar ...mungkin."lanjut Iruka setelah memberi jeda dari perkataannya.

"Baiklah, em Iruka jii-san boleh aku pinjam pedangmu?"kata Naruto merayu Iruka meminjamkan pedang milik Iruka dengan wajahnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin sehingga wajah manisnya bertambah manis membuat Iruka sedikit merona walau bisa ia tutupi dan menghela nafas karena bisa-bisanya tersipu oleh anak asuhnya.

"Jangan bilang jika kau ingin membunuhnya."selidik Iruka.

"Entahlah, aku belum tau, akan kulihat dulu seperti apa monster yang disukai oleh yang mulia dan permaisuri."kata Naruto enteng.

"Baiklah, tapi kemana pedangmu?"

"Hehe biasa kau tau lah."

"Ha-ah kau merusak banyak pedang Naruto,berhentilah merusak pedang yang kau punya."kata Iruka sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, akan ku kembalikan dengan keadaan untuh."kata Naruto lamgsung melesat dari tempatnya menuju kearah ruangan Minato.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Disebuah ruang yang hampir semuanya serba hitam dengan penerangan seadanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk, didepannya ada sebuah bola kristal yang bersinar.

"Apa kau sudah dapat melihatnya?"tanya seorang laki-laki diantara mereka.

"Belum tuan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk bisa melihatnya."kata seorang perempuan sambil melihat kembali kearah bola kristal yang bersinar didalamnya."Maaf tuan, sepertinya memang 'dia' tidak ingin jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya terungkap."kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Ha-ah baiklah jika memang sudah begitu, terima kasih atas bantuannya."kata seorang pemuda disamping laki-laki tadi.

"Maaf tuan tapi yang dapat saya lihat hanya malaikat bersayap satu."kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Malaikat bersayap satu?"tanya salah seorang laki-laki itu lagi.

"Iya, memang benar saya tak dapat melihat jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya tapi saya dapat melihat didalam bola kristal saya bahwa ada malaikat bersayap satu yang menginginkannya juga dan berada dibelakang dirinya."kata perempuan itu lagi dengan panjang lebar memberitahu kepada ketiga laki-laki yang berada didepannya yang sedang berwajah berpikir dengan serius.

"Baiklah terima kasih nona, anda sangat membantu."kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak apa ini memang sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai seorang peramal, dan tak usah panggil saya nona, cukup panggil saja Sakura."kata perempuan yang bernama sakura itu dengan rambut pingnya dan bola mata jadenya.

"Baiklah Sakura, kami permisi dulu."

"Iya."

Sepeninggalnya ketiga laki-laki itu sakura berfikir.'Malaikat bersaya satu dengan sayap berwarna hitam, apa dia yang dari pertama sudah merencanakan semua ini?'tanya batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Diruang yang megah dengan Minato, Kakashi dan Itachi yang berada didalamnya sedang berbicara serius. Itachi duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Kakashi, sedangkan Minato duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa ia sudah mati?"tanya Kakashi kepada Itachi yang duduk didapannya.

"Iya aku yang menyaksikannya sendiri bahwa ia sudah mati dengan kepala yang terpenggal."jawab Itachi."Bahkan aku juga sudah menyerah kepalanya kepadamu untuk diamankan bukan?"tanya Itachi lagi. Dapat dilihatnya wajah ragu-ragu dari Kakashi.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi aku masih dapat merasakan sedikit energi yang hampir sama denganya."kata Kakashi sambil berwajah khawatir sambil melihat kearah Minato.

"Tenang saja Kakashi, kau tau kepalanya sudah kita amankan dengan bantuan kekuatan Naga cahaya bukan?"tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Iya tapi.."

"Tak apa dia mungkin bisa bangkit kembali tapi tidak sekarang dan kita masih bisa mengantisipasi kebangkitannya."kata seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang mereka dan ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Jiraya-san?"kata Itachi sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan guru mengajarnya dulu pergi entah kemana dan sekarang ada didepannya.

"Yo semua aku pulang."kata Jiraya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun energimu?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak lama sebelum Itachi,Naruto dan anak baru itu datang. Dan karena kalian sangat khawatir aku membawakan seseorang yang menurutku dapat berguna untuk kalian."kata Jiraya.

"Apa Yang mulia sudah tau ini semua?"tanya Itachi sambil melihat Minato yang hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jiraya.

"Iya aku sudah tau, sebelum aku berangkat menyusul anak-anak itu."kata Minato sambi tersenyum(lagi).

"Siapa yang akan kau kenalkan?"tanya Kakashi mengalihkan pernahtian Itachi.

"Dia adalah peramal baru yang ku bawa dari perjalananku, dan dia juga sudah membantu kita untuk menemukan ksatria anjing itu."kata Jiraya sambil berjalan mendatangi ketiga orang didepannya."Masuk."kata Jiraya mempersilahkan orang yang menunggu diluar mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi untuk masuk.

Krieet

Terbukalah pintu besar yang berbeda dari tempat Jiraya masuk tadi-karena Jiraya masuk lewat jendela-memunculkan seorang pemuda bermata hitam kelam dengan kulit yang putih dan gaya rambut emo raven yang menjulang keatas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Gomen ne bukannya lanjutin yang fic saya yang lain saya malah bikin fic baru yang gaje gini,gomenn..

Ini saya terinspirasi dari komik **DRAGON KNIGHTS** buatan **MINEKO OHKAMI** yang mungkin sekarang udah gak ada di toko buku.

Tapi tak tau kenapa jalan cerita dan ceritanya jadi berbeda dengan komik aslinya ..hehe..

Mohon kritik, dan sarannya ya buat para readers dan juga para senpai :D. Jika mau lanjut itu terserah readers :D

Singkat kata saya minta...

**Review minna :D**

**RnR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Of Fox Knight**

**Desclaimber : Masashi Kisahimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ...Naru **

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, Bl, Typo(S), Sedikit humor garing, Bloody Dll**

**Genre : Fantasi , romance(?)**

**.**

**.**

**-Daerah bagian Oto-**

"Hei tangkap moster itu." Seru seorang laki-laki di hutan dengan pakaian yang seperti prajurit kerajaan dengan sebuah pedang besar ditangan kanannya menujuk kearah depan dengan tangan kirinya memberi komando kepada para bawahannya untuk mengejar seorang monter. Seorang?iya dia manusia setengah monster yang telah banyak memakan manusia di desa dekat dengan hutan itu.

Sang monter terus saja lari dan melompat dari dahan kedahan pohon untuk menghindari serangan-serang panah yang di lancarkan kepadanya oleh puluhan prajurit itu. Setengah prajurit membawa sebuah panah dengan anak panah di punggungnya terus saja menembaki monster itu dengan panah yang mereka bawa, sedangkan sisanya membawa sebuah pedang untuk melancarkan serangan jika monter itu ada didekat mereka.

Akhirnya sang monster pun terkena serangan panah dari beberapa prajurit yang menyerangnya. Di panah itu sudah di olesi racun yang bisa melumpuhkan semua saraf didalam tubuh, baik itu tubuh manusia bahkan moster sekalipun. Moster itupun terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat berpijaknya ke tanah. Para prajurit langsung mengerubunginya dan menyiapkan senjata mereka. Tapi belum sempat mereka membunuh moster itu. Mereka sudah terlebih dulu diserang oleh seekor mahluk yang tidak diketahui wujudnya dan menyelamatkan moster yang sempat dilumpuhkan oleh prajurit itu.

Satu persatu prajurit itu tumbang dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Ada yang mati terpenggal dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya, ada yang terluka di bagian dada dengan bolongan bekas di tusuk sebuah benda besar dan tajam di bagian jantungnya, dan ada juga yang mendapat luka cabikan dan cakaran yang mengocak tubuh prajurit-prajurit itu.

Monter tanpa wujud yang hanya berbentuk sebuah api besar berwarna hitam itu pun mendatangi monster yang sedang terduduk lemas karena racun itu. Dengan seringaian yang tak terlihat moster itu, monster api itu pun langusng melahap habis tubuh monster itu dengan api hitamnya dan mengambil api hitam yang telah melumat habis tanpa sisa tubuh monster itu kembali ke tubuh apinya.

"_Tch, ternyata kekuatannya hanya segini."_ Gumam moster tanpa bentuk itu. Dan moster itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

**Di kerajaan bijuu**

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Sasuke." Kata Jiraya sambil menatap pemuda berambut raven yang menantang ke atas melawan gravitasi, kulit putih pucat, mata onix yang dingin dan muka yang tanpa ekspresi itu, yang ia panggil dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas(?)(*jelas dari mananya ).

"Sasuke? Kau benar Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan tampang yang kaget, bingung, senang dan err haru. Dengan langkah perlahan Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tidak seperti Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbagai macam ekspresi itu.

"Hn, aniki." Kata Sasuke itu bisa menjadi semua jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Itachi tadi. Dengan cepat Itachi langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih kau masih hidup Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

Brak

Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang tadi tertutup sekarang terbuka dengan sangat tidak berprikepintuaan(?) membuat semua orang yang tadi melihat adegan kakak beradik ItaSasu menjadi berbalik melihat mahluk manis yang sedang memandang garang kepada orang yang baru saja dilihatnya yang ia yakini adalah orang yang dicarinya, peramal baru itu alias Sasuke.

Naruto yang baru datang langsung saja menodongkan pedang Iruka yang dibawanya itu ke leher Sasuke yang sudah lepas dari pelukan maut Itachi. Itachi, Minato, Jiraya, dan Kakashi langsung kaget dengan kelakuan yang di lakukan anak manis seperti Naruto itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar dan melihat pedang yang di acungkan oleh mahluk tuhan paling manis didepan lehernya itu.

"Kau monster?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Apa? Itu pasti tid-."

"Hn, benar." Kata Sasuke tetap bertampang datar memotong perkataan Itachi barusan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil membelalakan matanya memandang Sasuke yang mukanya datar-datar saja. Itachi kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dibilang Sasuke bahwa dirinya adalah seorang monster. Apa yang terjadi kepada adiknya itu selama 8 tahun menghilang sampai dirinya menjadi seorang monster begitu.

"Hah? Kau jujur juga." Kata Naruto menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke, entah apa yang mendorongnya sekarang dia berjalan kearah Naruto, mangambil dagu Naruto dan langsung mengecup bibir merah menggoda milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terbelalak dan mematung dengan apa yang dilakukan orang brengsek di depannya itu.

Minato, Itachi, Jiraya, dan Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu juga tak kalah kaget dengan kelakuan pemuda yang baru ada di istana itu kepada pewaris kerajaan itu a.k.a Naruto.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan melihat mata biru Naruto yang membulat membutnya semakin indah untuk dilihat, bibir Naruto yang sedikit mengkilat karena silvanya tadi ,wajah Naruto yang masih cengo(?) kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya, tidak lupa dengan seburat merah di kedua belah pipi chubbynya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen-

"HUWAAAAAA..." Teriak Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari kejadian tadi. Dia langsung berlari keluar ruangan dengan secepat kilat dengan muka yang horror.

"Ck, dobe." Komentar Sasuke dengan nada yang acuh tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tekanan batin yang dirasakan Naruto dan ? Oh jangan lupakan dia yang seorang father complex dalam batinnya dia terteriak 'Anakku...anakku di cium oleh mahluk didepanku ini.' Batin Minato menangis dan berteriak gaje walau diluarnya dia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Jiraya-san sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau ajarkan kepada adikku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit menajamkan matanya melihat Jiraya yang hanya cengengesan.

"Entahlah." Kta Jiraya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ehkm, baiklah kita kembali ke pembicaraan awal kita." Kata Kakashi sambis berdehem mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa err.. aneh.

"Apa tak apa disini ada Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada yang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tak apa dia bisa dipercaya, lagi pula bukankah dia adikmu?" Ucap Minato.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan 'kepalanya'? Walaupun Jiraya-san 'dia' akan bangkit bukan sekarang kita harus bisa menggagalkan kebangkitannya bukan? " Tanya Itachi.

"Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan Yamato, bukankah dia ahli dalam melakukan penyegalan?" Kata Kakashi mulai sedikit serius dan sedikit lupa dengan 'buku' miliknya.

"Mungkin dengan bantuan Yamato dan Naga Cahaya kita bisa membuat kebangkitannya tak akan pernah terjadi." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Mungkin benar, baiklah panggilkan Yamato kemari." Perintah Minato.

Kakashi langsung membungkuk hormat untuk memanggil Yamato dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Ruangan terasa sangat sepi, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sampai Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu." Katanya pamit.

"Iya baiklah." Kata Minato. Sasuke pun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Itachi, Jiraya dan Minato yang masih banyak pikiran(?).

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain belahan bagian Oto.**

"Sudah puas dengan buruanmu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam yang sedang terduduk dengan sebuah celurit besar dengan ujung celurit yang sebanyak 3 buah di sampingnya kepada seorang monster api yang tidak jelas bentuknya yang baru saja datang.

"_Belum, aku tak pernah mendapat makanan yang mempunyai kekuatan tinggi."_ Kata monster itu dan berjalan ke arah orang yang berbaju hitam itu. _"Bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi makananku?"_ Tanya moster api itu sambil menjilat leher laki-laki itu.

"Heh, seperti kau bisa memakanku saja. Mungkin kau akan senang dengan buruanmu yang sekarang." Kata laki-laki itu.

"_Siapa? Apa dia mempunyai kekuatan yang tinggi?"_ Tanya monster api itu.

"Dari orang yang memberi kita tugas sih dia mempunyai kekuatan yang tinggi tapi kau tak bisa memakannya, tapi jika kau berhasil menangkapnya orang yang menyuruh kita itu akan memberikan monster berkekuatan tinggi untuk kau nikmati." Kata orang itu panjang lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah lemari mengambil sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada monster itu.

Monster itu pun langsung mengambil lembar surat itu dan langsung menyeringai melihatnya_."Namikaze Naruto heh? Sepertinya menarik."_ Kata monster itu mambaca data lengkap tentang Naruto. _"Baiklah aku berangkat Hidan."_ Kata monster itu dan menghilang menginggalkan orang itu sendiri dan melihat data-data Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

**Di kerajaan bijuu, taman belakang kerajaan**

"HUWAAAAA..." Suara apa itu? Oh ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto yang belum berhenti berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi taman kerajaan karena kejadian nista tadi di ruang Minato. Naruto terus saja berlari dengan Kyuubi yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaiman ini Kyuubi ciuman pertamaku diambil moster dan parahnya lagi moster itu laki-laki." Kata Naruto sambil tampang mau menangis di depan Kyuubi yang bertambah cengo di buatnya dan akhirnya Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan merangkul Naruto dengan ekornya yang panjang dan besar itu. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pairing KyuuNaru #plak(ok back to story).

Kyuubi sepertinya mengerti keadaan tuannya yang sedang terguncang batinnya jadi dia menyalurkan sebuah perasaan hangat dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Dobe, ternyata kau disitu." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Tubuh Naruto langsung mengelajang mendengar suara bariton itu dan langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Ternyat benar, sang monster yang baru datang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan tajam meliaht Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja lari?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Belum mereka saling memaki datang seorang perempuan dengan wajah lumayan cantik tapi jika di banding Naruto masih jauh, berambut pirang tapi tidak se-bercahaya Naruto dengan poni yang menutupi setengah mukanya membungkuk hormat dan berkata"Permisi Naruto-sama dan Uchiha-san dipanggil oleh permaisuri." Kata wanita itu.

"Permaisuri?" Gumam mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, dimana Ino?" Tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan ikuti saya." Kata Ino langsung berjalan di depan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

Mereka pun mengikuti kemana Ino berjalan, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka di perjalanan. Ketiga orang itu pun sampai di suatu tempat dengan bangunan kuno yang sangat luas. Bangunan dengan atap terbuat dari kaca yang membuat cahaya matahari dapat masuk dengan mudah. Dinding dengan ukiran rumit berwarna putih, biru, kuning dan warna cerah lain. Ada beberapa tumbuhan merambat dengan bunga indah menghiasi dinding, langit-langit dan benteng itu. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri ada seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik memiliki rambut merah yang tergerai dengan hiasan dan rekaan rambut yang rumit. Memakai baju putih yang indah dengan bagian bahu tereksplore. Tangan baju yang panjang dari bagian bahu kecil membentuk tangan tapi semakin ke bawah semakin lebar dengan gambar-gambar bunga yang indah. Dada yang membentuk tapi di bagian tengah dada terbuka menampilkan belahan dadanya tapi terlihat anggun tidak menampilkan kesan erotisme. Bagain pinggul yang tebentuk tapi semakin ke bawah semakin mengembang dengan pita merah muda menghiasinya. Sungguh cantik.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu yang masih melamun seprtinya karena sosok itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Permaisuri?" Panggil Naruto yang sudah berada di samping sosok itu.

"Aaa Naru-chan~." Teriak wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Kushina, permaisuri dari kerajaan bijuu yang artinya dalah istri dari Minato. Kushina lansgung menghambur ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya sangat erat dan menciumi pipi chuby Naruto yang mulus dengan 3 goresan kumis kucing.

"Yang mulia permaisuri le-lepaskan sa-ya." Kata Naruto tersenggal karena pelukan maut dari Kushina yang notabel sangat menyukainya.

"Oh maaf." Kata Kushina sambil melepaskan Naruto yang langsung menganbil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami kemari permaisuri?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan yang seharusnya ternjadi bukannya acara reuni kelurga Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ah aku sampai lupa, aku ingin memberikan kalung ini yang ku dapat dari Tsunade untuk melindungiku kepada Naruto." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kalung berbentuk kristal segi enam yang sangat indah.

"Baiklah serahkan saja padaku." Kata Naruto sambil mau mengambil kalung itu.

"Eits, tapi kau harus meminjam kekuatan Sasuke untuk dapat membuat kekuatan kalung ini bekerja Naru-chan~." Kata Kushina tidak jadi memberikannya kepada Naruto dan mengambilnya kembali.

"Ihh kenapa dengan si Teme ini? Kan aku bisa belajar kekuatan yang dibutuhkan dari Iruka jii-san." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau memang menginginkan kalung ini kau harus mau bersama Sasuke untuk membuat kekuatan kalung ini bekerja Naru-chan." Kata Kushina lagi.

"Uhh baiklah." Kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah

"Bagaimana denganmu Uchiha-san?"

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Kushina memberikan kalung itu dan Naruto langsung memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

"Ingat kau harus selalu bersama Sasuke Naru-chan jangan sampai terpisah darinya." Kata Kushina mengingatkan lagi sekaligun mengancam(?) sepertinya.

.

.

"Jadi ini kerajaan bijuu tempat Namikaze Naruto itu." Kata moster api itu sambil melihat pintu besar kerajaan didepannya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Asikk selesai juga fic yang ini, tadinya bloodnya mau lebih sadis tapi aku gak bisa bikinnya T.T jadinya gak kerasa sama sekali deh T.T**

**Pertarungannya juga aku masih harus baca fic senpai lain supaya bisa belajar lagi ...T.T**

**Ok kita ke balasan review aja ya, hehe**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**arigato udah kasih fav n follow buat fic ini hehe... Memang sengaja aku bikin banyak mistery dulu hehe, dikelanjutan cerita juga akan terjawab semuanya(semoga) hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Aca sewingline7 :** Aku gak janji bisa update kilat soalnya banyak fic yang blum aku update hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :** Hehe iya banyak mistery, Arigato udah review :D

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : ** Arigato udah kasih fav buat fic ini hehe.. Memang habis aku bingung buat ksatrianya gagaknya Itachi namanya apa,hehe. Iya ya kenapa gak kepikiran kuro kan gagak hehe. Tapi udah terlanjur hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Naruke shipper : **Iya, aaa sama dong, tapi aku baru punya sampe 21 doang itu juga bagian pertama sama k aku gak punya hehe.. Beli dimana? Aku nyari di toko buku langgananku tempat beli komik udah gak ada hiks (malah curhat, ckck).. Peramalnya itu Sasuke, hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Nasusay : ** Arigato udah kasih fav buat fic ini,hehe.. Hehe tadinya juga aku mau kasih Sasu malaikat bersayap satu tapi nanti gak banyak adegan SasuNaru kalo Sasu jadi malaikat bersap satu haha.. Yap Arigato udah review :D

**UzumakiKagari :**Arigato udah follow fic ini hehe.. Aku sih rencananya Gaara muncul kok, tapi gak tau bakalan ada GaaNaru apa gak,hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Niita :** Memang blum ada klimaks, mungkin klimaksnya masih agak jauh baru muncul dikit-dikit konfliknya hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

Dan arigatogozaimase buat_**Son Sazani, Sora asagi, ichigo yuuki**_udah follow fic ini :D

**Buat senpai and readers mohon bantuannya ya, minta saran dan kritiknya.. :D**

**Karena saran dan kritiknya bisa membantu buat perkembangan fic ini dan saya juag tentunya dlam menulis fic hehe :D**

**So review please :D**

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Of Fox Knight**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisahimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ...Naru **

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, Bl, Typo(S), alur kecepetan, kurang pendiskripsian, author gak tau ini AU atau canon, dll**

**Genre : Fantasi , romance(?)**

**Naruto POV**

* * *

Aku tak suka pada semua orang disini. Aku tau mereka baik padaku karena suatu hal yang menyebalkan. Itu karena Yang Mulia (Minato) telah memberikan sebagian darah, jiwa dan kehidupannya untukku. Membuat diriku menjadi seorang 'monster' yang menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan bijuu ini. Monster? Ya aku ini seorang monster yang telah diubah menjadi seorang manusia setelah bijuu. Itu terbukti dengan adanya moster yang berada di tubuhku ini. Aku tau bahkan lebih tau dari semua orang yang menutupinya dariku. Aku tau mereka berpura-pura padaku karena mereka takut akan diriku dan sedikit memanfaatkan diriku. Membuat diriku harus hidup dalam sebuah kepura-puraan. Aku hidup hanya untuk menjadi boneka mereka, membuatku terikat disini dengan nama penerus kerajaan. Aku muak, semua sifat diriku yang ku buat ini semuanya palsu. Aku kesal pada diriku yang dengan mudahnya menjadi budak mereka, membuatku menginginkan kematian lebih dari apapun.

"_Naruto kau harus mengingat jati dirimu."_

Kata-kata itu mulai terngiang di kepalaku lagi. Kata-kata disaat aku mengetahui bahwa diriku sebenarnya adalah moster yang diubah oleh orang-orang itu.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah taman di belakang kerajaan. Taman tempat makam'nya' tinggal, makam pelindung diriku yang talah lama mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi diriku supaya tak menjadi moster sepenuhnya dulu. Pelindungku.

"Kyuu, kau ingat dirinya kan?" Tanyaku pada Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Dia hanya mengeliatkan kepalanya padaku pertanda dia masih mengingat 'dirinya'.

Setelah Kyuubi, karena suatu hal di kerajaan bijuu ini. Mereka memisahkan tubuhku dengan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya adalah satu menjadi diriku yang sekarang karena di beri setelah darah dan roh bangsa bijuu oleh Minato –ah aku bahkan malas untuk membicarakan namanya sebenarnya- sedangkan Kyuubi menjadi ksatria pelindungku yang sekarang.

"Aku masih ingin bersamanya," kataku sambil melihat sebuah batu besar dengan sebuah ukuran dengan tulisan yang hanya di ketahui oleh bangsa moster dari klanku. Yah walau yang ku tahu sekarang klanku sudah musnah karena suatu hal yang tidak pernah ku ketahui penyebabnya. "Kau juga kan, Kyuu?" Tanyaku pada Kyuubi masih setia di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyuman tulusku tak pernah sekalipun kuberikan pada yang lain selain Kyuubi yang memang sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku.

Srek

'Gawat!'

**Naruto POV end**

**.**

"Ternyata ini tempat rahasiamu, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke di balik pepohonan. Tadinya dia ingin terus melihat Naruto tanpa di ketahui, tapi satu gerakan saja Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaannya dan pergi.

Wushh

Seketika angin berhembus kencang dengan Sasuke yang menghilang dari tempat itu menyisakan dedaunan yang berserakan karena tiupan angin.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius mendengar bahwa ada seorang monster yang telah menyusup kekerajaan ini. Sungguh aneh, padahal tak akan ada monster yang dapat masuk ke dalam kerajaan ini kecuali mempunyai sebuah jimat atau darah dari Minato.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau bagaimana bisa dia masuk." Kata Minato.

"Lalu apa yang idincarnya? Apakah kepala 'dia'?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kurasa bukan karena dari awal aku melacak auranya, dia tak mendekati tempat itu." Kata Minato sambil menopang dagunya melihat kedua orang yang berada di depannya dengan intens. Sekarang dirinya semakin pusing dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Apalagi dengan kekuatan Naruto yang semakin besar dapat membuatnya semakin tak dapat dikendalikan dan lolos dari darah dan jimatnya. Sekarang di tambah dengan adanya moster yang entah apa keperluannya datang ke kerajaan ini. Apakah... ?

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Dia ada bersama dengan Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Minato. Pernyataan itu membuat Itachi dan Kakashi saling memandang lalu membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksud Yang Mulia...?" Tanya Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil melihat kearah Minato yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku rasa adikmu itu dapat menjaga Naruto." Kata Minato. "Ya semoga." Gumam Itachi. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang membaca buju dengan judul 'Icha-icha yaoi' kembali.

.

* * *

_._

_"kenapa dia tak ada dimana pun?"_ Kata monster itu yang sedang ada di belakang kerajaan. Tempat tadi Naruto berada. Dia kemari ingin membawa Naruto, tapi setiap tempat yang telah ia lacak keberadaan Naruto. Pasti Naruto sudah tak ada di sana, padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan jurus dalam bertelefromasi tapi selalu terlambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang moster itu.

"Ah aku tak menyangka kau ada disini. Ku kira kau sudah mati." Kata monster itu pada orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat moster itu dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tajam. Dia kenal dengan moster di depannya ini, karena dulu dia adalah salah satu moster yang menjadi pendampingnya setelah dia berubah menjadi moster. Dan moster inilah menjadi temannya, tapi sekarang tentu saja tidak.

"Hn. Ada urusan apa kau disini? Ku rasa disini tak ada moster yang bisa kau bunuh." Kata Sasuke. Dia tau monster didepannya selalu berada di suatu tempat untuk melakukan suatu tugas yang berhubungan dengan monster juga. Membunuh manusia atau bangsa lain hanya dia lakukan karena dia lapar saja, tapi tak mungkin dia lapar hingga susah-susah datang ke tempat jauh ini.

"Kau memang pintar, Sasuke. Aku datang kesini karena ingin menangkap seseorang." Jawab monster itu.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto."

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa ada monster di tempat ini?" Tanya Kiba pada salah satu pengawal yang di beritahukan bahwa ada monster yang masuk ke dalam kerajaan. "Bukankah mosnter tak dapat masuk ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Entahlah, kami juga tak tau." Jawab penjaga itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya jangan sampai Naruto tau tentang ini dulu." Kata Kiba sambil melihat penjaga di depannya yang hanya cengo melihatnya. Tanpa dia tau Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang ada di belakangnya mendengarkan semua pembicaraanya dengan penjaga itu dengan khusuk(?).

"Sepertinya terlambat." Kata penjaga itu sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Sepertinya Naruto bahagia karena ada sebuh mainan yang datang kekerajaannya. Kiba yang melihat keanehan sikap penjaga itu mulai melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh penjaga itu tapi ternyata Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah tak ada karena terlebih dahulu memakai kekuatan anginnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kiba pada penjaga itu.

"E-eh ti-tidak." Jawab pengawal itu terbata karena Naruto menghilang bergitu saja dengan merubah dirinya menjadi angin dan menghilang bersama Kyuubi.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada monster itu.

"Hanya akan menangkapnya." Kata moster itu santai.

"Kau –"

"Jadi dia monsternya?" Kata suara yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke membalikan badannya melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ramah melihat moster di depannya. Lalu berjalan mendekat –di samping Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau hebat." Kata Naruto melihat monster api itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Kata monster itu. Naruto yang senang namanya di ketahui oleh monster incarannya hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkuk cepat. Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto yang tak tau bahwa dirinya sedang di incar oleh 'mantan' temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Naruto pada monster itu.

"Tentu saja karena kau yang memang ingin ku temui." Jawab monster itu.

"Hah? Aku?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja dengan muka bodoh (menurut Sasuke).

"Iya, tuanku menginginkan dirimu." Kata monster itu.

"Siapa tuanmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau. Tapi dalam surat itu di tulis jika kau ingin tau kau dapat mengingat masa lalumu." Jawab monster itu. Seketika itu juga ekspresi Naruto berubah, yang awalnya tersenyum ramah menjadi dingin, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat tajam, rambutnya yang kekuningan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna orange, tapi semua itu langsung kembali dengan normal setelah Naruto bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melihat monter itu lagi dengan pandangan yang datar, tidak bersenyum bahkan menatapnya tajam.

"Bilang pada tuanmu itu, aku tak pernah akan mau menjadi miliknya." Kata Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, dirinya tak mau ikut dalam masalah, tapi dirinya juga ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apalagi ini semua berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Wah wah wah, tapi sayangnya aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu." Kata moster api itu. Naruto dan Sasuke masih diam tak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar itu. "Dengan cara halus ataupun kasar." Lanjut monster itu. Secara tiba-tiba monter itu menyerang Naruto, tubuh apinya yang semula satu terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Satu bagian menyerang Naruto dari arah atas, satu lagi bagian kanan, satu bagian kiri dan satu lagi bagain depan, sedangkan wujud monter yang asli atau tidak diketahui, menyerang dari bagian belakang. Melihat Naruto yang diserang secara bertubi-tubi dari berbagai arah Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tapi baru saja dirinya ingin membantu Naruto. Semua bagian monster itu lenyap tanpa sisa. Dirinya tak melihat jelas apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Yang dirinya lihat hanya Naruto mengelurkan sebuah pedang yang terselimuti aura berwarna orange menebas setiap bagain itu tanpa sisa. Pandangan mata Naruto pun berbeda menjadi lebih dingin tanpa ekpresi. Tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh Naruto. Dirinya melihat lagi ke tempat bagian monter itu lenyap, ada sebuah api berwarna biru yang berada di tanah masih menyala.

Di dekatkannya dirinya pada api biru itu, baru saja dirinya akan menyentuh api itu dirinya sudah di interupsi sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. "Sebaiknya jangan di pegang jika tidak ingin kehilangan tanganmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan menyentuhakan ke api itu. dalam sekejap api itu hilang. Setelah menghilangnya api itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang melihat punggungnya. 'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia yang dibicarakan oleh 'dia'? 'pikir Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

"Ternyata monster itu sangat lemah sampai bisa dengan mudahnya di kalahkan." Kata seseoang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Ya, bahkan 'dia' tak menggunakan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya sama sekali. Apa yang akan kita katakan pada yang mulia, Pein?" Tanya wanita yang berada di sebelah laki-laki dengan pakaian yang ternyata bernama Pein itu.

"Kita akan bicara yang sesungguhnya. Lagi pula kita masih punya 'dia' kan? Dia bisa membawa Naruto kemari." Kata Pein sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Konan, sebaiknya kau panggil si Uchiha itu." Kata Pein pada wanita yang berada di sebelahnya, Konan. Konan sebentar menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, hening, sampai akhirnya Konan membuka matanya kembali dan memandang Pein sambil menggeleng.

"Dia tak bisa di hubungi, dirinya terlindung oleh kekuatan Minato." Kata Konan setelah mencoba kekuatan pemanggilnya.

"Hm, kurasa jimat itu melindunginya dari monster yang lain." Kata Pein lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kita menghadap, Yang Mulia pasti telah menunggu." Kata Pein sambil berjalan dengan Konan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

"Yang Mulia." Panggil Pein pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang diam berdiri sambil melihat bulan purnama yang besar dan bersinar terang. Desiran ombak dari laut yang menerjang batu karang membuat suasana sedikit lebih dingin. Sosok laki-laki itu berbalik memperlihatkan mukanya yang putih pucat, sosok itu berjalan ke arah Pein dan Konan yang sedang membungkuk hormat dan menunggu untuk di suruh untuk mengangkat muka mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya sosok itu. Pein dan Konan yang mengerti arti dari pertanyaan itu mengangkat muka mereka berdua untuk melihat sosok laki-laki itu.

"Kami minta maaf karena belum bisa membawanya kemari." Kata Pein.

"Bodoh!" Bentak sosok itu pada Pein dan Konan yang membungkukkan badannya kembali.

"Maaf, tapi kami bisa membawa kepala 'orang itu' dalam waktu dekat ini, Yang Mulia." Kata Konan memberikan sedikit seringaian pada sosok laki-laki itu.

"Bagus. Setelah kepala itu ada padaku, kita akan mengambil Naruto sendiri dari orang-orang menjijikan itu." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai dan melihat bulan dengan background laut di malam hari.

Pein dan Konan yang melihat itupun ikut menyeringai.

.

* * *

.

Prang crang tring..

Bunyi suara peralatan makan yang berdenting saling bebenturan. Naruto, Itachi, Kiba, Minato, Sasuke,dan Kakashi sedang makan bersama. Kushina tak ikut makan karena dirinya lebih suka makan di dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Iruka dan yang lainnya sedang dalam urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku dengar tadi ada monster yang masuk ke istana?" Tanya Kiba sambil memakan daging sapi miliknya.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Iya, tapi sudah berhasil di bunuh." Kata Minato.

"Oh, memang siapa yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Naruto." Jawab Itachi, Kiba dan yang lain melihat Naruto yang hanya makan dengan tenang. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto beranjak dari mejanya. "Aku sudah selesai." Kata Naruto dingin sambil melenggang pergi dari meja makan.

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil meninggalkan yang lain yang sedang menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya menuju tempat Naruto. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah tau kalau Sasuke punya 'perasaan' pada Naruto dan Minato selaku ayah Naruto sepertinya juga merestuinya bahkan sepertinya ikut mendukungnya hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke itu.

"Sepertinya adikmu akan melakukan pendekatan, Itachi." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan mendengus geli.

.

"Dobe, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah ada di belakang Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil memandang bulan purnama. Naruto tak menjawab atau bahkan menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Muka Naruto terlihat seperti mempunya masalah, terlihat dari matanya yang terlihat sedikit redup. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam tak bicara apapun, bagaimana pun juga dirinya bukan orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Hening, diatara mereka tak ada yang bicara sedikit pun. Sasuke yang sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke," Panggil Naruto memecah hening di antara mereka. Sasuke menoleh melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang sedih. Dirinya hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Naruto. "Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan jika ada 2 kelompok yang menginginkanmu untuk kepentingan mereka?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Naruto, sama juga di lakukan Naruto.

"Aku akan memilih dengan hatiku, akan masuk dalam kelompok mana diriku ingin." Kata Sasuke menjawab. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi... terkadang kita juga harus melihat orang yang kita sayangi dalam memilih kelompok itu. Aku akan bersedia memilih kelompok yang bisa melindungi orang yang kusayang." Kata Sasuke.

Hening seperti tadi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi tak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa memilih dengan hati." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Gomen aku baru update, lagi banyak tugas ... sekarang aja nyempetin bikin fic pas setiap malem-malem di sekolah juga curi-curi waktu buat nerusin di hp.. jadi gomen kalau ini tak memuaskan.. dan saia belum bisa balas reviewan sekalian...

Tapi saya minta koreksi , saran dan kritiknya dari minna sekalian ya..^^

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Of Fox Knight**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisahimoto**

**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ...Naru **

**Rated : T, T+, M(for save) **

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, BL, Typo(S), alur kecepetan, kurang pendiskripsian, dll**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

**Genre : Fantasi , Romance(?)**

**.**

**Chapter kemarin** : "Aku akan memilih dengan hatiku, akan masuk dalam kelompok mana diriku ingin." Kata Sasuke menjawab. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi... terkadang kita juga harus melihat orang yang kita sayangi dalam memilih kelompok itu. Aku akan bersedia memilih kelompok yang bisa melindungi orang yang kusayang." Kata Sasuke.

Hening seperti tadi. Sampai akhirnya Naruto beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi tak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa memilih dengan hati." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

.

"Naruto, kau tau dimana Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan Kyuubi sambil menghela nafas dan memandang langit yang berwarna sama dengan warna matanya.

"Ah, Kakashi. Iruka oji-san susah pergi tadi pagi." kata Naruto sambil memasang muka polos. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit bersemu tapi langsung di tampiknya karena mendengar ukenya—Iruka pergi tadi pagi.

"Apa!?" Pikik Kakashi. Sekarang hilang sudah sikap coolnya yang biasa bersikap 'malas' dan tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah.

"Hu-um." Gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk bersamaan dengan Kyuubi yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku juga mau pergi, boleh 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya, tanpa tau jika Kakashi yang berada di depannya sedang galau tingkat tinggi.

"TIDAK!" Pekik Kakahi kembali. Sudah Iruka pergi, sekarang Naruto yang memang dari dulu sangat di jaga agar tak pergi dari istana ini mau pergi kembali. Kakashi yang memang di tugaskan menjaga Naruto jika Iruka pergi menjadi sedikit kesusahan karena Naruto selalu memaksa ingin pergi dan membasmi semua monster yang ada.

"Ha-ah, tapi Naru malas disini." Kata Naruto dengan lesunya. Kyuubi yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas maklum dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kyuubi sudah hafal betul apa yang menjadi keinginan tuannya itu. "Disini membosankan." Gumam Naruto. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit kasihan juga. Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah orang yang lebih suka bersenang-senang di luar di banding berdiam diri di istana tanpa melakukan apapun seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak, Naruto." Kata Kakashi sudah kembali tenang. Menghela nafas lelah lalu kembali berbicara pada Naruto, "Kau tau bukan apa yang harus kau la-"

"Iya, aku tau. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku lagi." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Dirinya sangat tak suka jika ada yang mengulang apa yang harusnya dia lakukan.

"Bagus, jika kau memang sudah tau." Kata Kakashi. Sedikit kasihan juga pada Naruto yang sudah di bebani tugas seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi –itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Takdir? Entahlah. Mungkin sebenarnya adalah nasibnya. Karena sebenarnya ini semua seharusnya memang tak terjadi. Ini semua terjadi karena adanya kejadian itu, kejadian yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Kejadian 10 tahun silam yang membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang selalu berbohong di depan banyak orang. Menjadi orang bermuka dua, dan selalu membenci orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Orang yang tak mau jika jati dirinya yang semenjak itu di ketahui. Sebuah jiwa murni yang terkotori karena adanya sebuah kebohongan.

Sedikit miris di rasakan Kakashi yang memang tau apa yang terjadi dulu. Memang hanya segelintir orang yang tau demi kebaikan Naruto. Demi menjaga perasaan Naruto dan demi tidak membuat Naruto berbalik arah menjadi milik'nya'. Membuat Naruto tetap berpihak pada pihak yang dibencinya dan merahasiakan keadaannya. Membuat dunia tidak akan mengalami sebuah bencana. Mengorbankan hati Naruto untuk semua mahluk di dunia.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto.' Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas lelah.

"AH! Kalau begitu bisa Kakashi-san beri aku pedang lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria yang tiba-tiba membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget. Sebuah keceriaan yang hanya topeng.

"Apa kau merusak pedangmu lagi, Naru?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada curiga. Yang di tanya hanya cengengesan membuat Kakashi dalam sekejap tau apa yang akan di jawab Naruto, yaitu..

"Iya." Tuh kan benar apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Sudah banya sekali pedang yang selalu tak selamat kalau dipakai oleh Naruto dan membuat tanda tanya besar di pikiran Kakashi. 'Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan anak ini dengan pedangnya?', pikir Kakashi sweatdrop saat itu juga. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak pedang yang selalu hancur atau patah hanya dengan Naruto yang menggunakannya walau hanya 1 kali pakai saja. Apa kekuatan Naruto begitu kuat hingga pedang yang selalu di gunakannya setiap kali bertarung selalu patah? Entahlah, hanya itu yang tidak bisa dipikirkan.

"Baiklah. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kita akan mememilih pedang yang baru untukmu." Ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Yatta~" Girang Naruto sambil memeluk Kyuubi yang kehabisan nafas pada saat itu juga.

"Tapi-" Kakashi menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil melihat Naruto dengan serius.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto bingung di tatap seperti itu.

"Tapi... kau bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas laporanku dulu. Supaya cepat selesai." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum—terpaksa. Dalam pikirannya ternyata dia memang tidak bisa bersikap tegas pada Naruto.

"Oh,hehe. Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hambar. Walaupun dia seorang penerus Minato, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sebuah laporan. Yah, kalian pasti tau kenapa bukan? Tentu saja karena Naruto selalu kabur saat di ajari dan pergi dari istana.

.

...

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, Pein dan Konan sedang menghadap Yang Mulia mereka. Di balik kegelapan, sosok Yang Mulia itu tak terlihat sama sekali. Kegelapan bagaikan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang ingin melihatnya. Tapi Konan maupun Pein tidak ingin melihat wujud Yang Mulia mereka, mereka sudah cukup melihat Yang Mulia mereka berdiri dengan angkuh seperti biasa walaupun tanpa 'dia'.

"Yang Mulia, kami menyampaikan berita bagus untuk anda." Kata Pein memulai pembicaraan dengan tetap memberi hormat pada orang yang berada di depan mereka sekarang ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya orang itu.

"Gerhana matahari akan dimulai satu bulan lagi, dan sesuai dengan perhitungan hamba. Bahwa di saat itu 'dia' akan kehilangan jati dirinya." Ucap Pein sambil menyeringai melihat Yang Mulianya sedang menyeringai senang dengan apa yang telah dia katakan.

"Bagus. Dan tugas kalian hanya buat 'dia' menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya." Perintah orang itu.

"Baik."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu Pein dan Konan keluar dari tempat yang gelap itu. Membuat sebuah mata merah menyala menajam dan sebuah seringain mengiasi wajah Yang Mulia mereka.

.

...

.

Krieeet..

Sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar terbuka. Sosok 2 orang laki-laki masuk untuk melihat ke dalam. 2 orang itu adalah...

"Wahh keren, banyak sekali pedangnya." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sesekali berlari melihat-lihat pedang yang terpajang rapih di dinding dan di dirikan di lantai. Ya, sekarang kalian tau kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Memang benar, baru kali ini saja Naruto datang langsung ke tempat penyimpanan pedang di istana. Karena biasanya pasti Naruto hanya mendapat pedang yang di berikan Minato, Iruka atau yang lainnya. Dan sekarang dapat dilihat bagaimana reaksinya. Sungguh seperti anak-anak yang dibawa ke taman bermain oleh ibu mereka. Bahkan Kakashi sekarang tidak tau jika Naruto menggunakan aktingnya atau memang benar-benar merasa kagum dengan tempat ini.

Naruto berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pedang yang besar berdiri kokoh. Entah hanya imajinasi Naruto atau memang pedang itu terlihat bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari? Yang pasti, sekarang Naruto sangat menginginkan pedang itu.

Di pegangnya pedang itu lalu di angkatnya. Cukup berat tapi sangat kokoh. 'Pasti tidak akan mudah rusak.' Pikir Naruto senang lalu pergi menemui Kakashi yang sedang menunggunya di depan.

.

Kakashi sedang melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan. Terdapat banyak pedang yang menghiasi dinding rungan. Mata onix-nya melihat sebuah ukuran dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti. Melihat ukiran itu dengan teliti seperti sebuah relife. 'Kapan ukiran ini ada di sini? Aku seperti belum pernah melihatnya?' Pikir Kakashi sambil memegang dinding itu. Belum sempat Kakashi melihat semuanya, kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung sebuah benang yang entah dari mana membuat badannya roboh ke depan. Sontak tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya di dinding relife itu.

"Aaa..." Brukk

Teriak Kakashi dengan refleks karena terjatuh. Dinding itu roboh menujukan sebuah tangga yang menuju kebawah. Kakashi merintih sambil mengeluh karena sakit di kepalanya yang tak sengaja tertimpa reruntuhan itu. Seusai mengeluh Kakashi memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat tangga yang berada di depannya. Perlahan tubuhnya berdiri sambil melihat ke tangga dan lantai dasar tangga yang terlihat sangat gelap.

'Tidak terlihat apa-apa. Sangat gelap.' Pikir Kakashi. Baru saja kakinya akan menapaki anak tangga, tapi terhenti karena suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Kakashi?" Teriak Naruto sambil membawa pedang.

"Iya, aku disini." Teriak Kakashi balik.

Naruto muncul di belakang Kakashi. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau sudah menemukan pedang yang kau suka?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Hu-um, ini." Angguk Naruto sambil menjukan pedang yang di bawanya. Kakashi tertegun melihat pedang yang di bawa Naruto.

"I-itu kan pedang Minato-sama?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk pedang di pelukkan Naruto.

"Iya." Ucap Naruto watados. Kakashi terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang sangat santai itu.

"Tapi Kyuubi tidak akan bisa 'membesar' jika kau memakai pedang itu! Hanya Minato-sama yang bisa menggunakan pedang itu, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Soal Kyuubi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Lagipula aku menginginkan pedang ini." ucap Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau-"

"Ah, di belakang itu apa, Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"A-ah!? Ti-tidak. Sudah lah kita urus laporan tentang pedang ini." ucap Kakashi sambil menyeret Naruto dari sana. Sedikit mata Naruto melincing melihat apa yang di belakang Kakashi itu, sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

Di ruangan Minato setelah beberapa jam

Minato sedang tersenyum sambil membaca laporan yang dibuat Kakashi. "Pedang kaisar ya? Aku yakin Naruto bisa menanganinya." Ucap Minato sambil meletakkan kembali laporan Kakashi.

Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas karena tingkah kaisar mereka. Mereka tidak habis pikir, Minato akan dengan mudahnya setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Minato tau jika Naruto tidak akan bisa 'membesarkan' Kyuubi jika yang dipakai Naruto adalah pedang Minato sendiri. Padahal Minato saja hanya baru memakai pedang itu beberapa kali dan sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika-"

"Aku tau yang kalian khawatirkan. Tapi aku yakin kekuatan Naruto jauh di atasku. Bahkan kalian sendiri tau kebenaran itu dengan sangat jelas. Kekuatanku dengan Naruto sangat jauh. Bahkan aku yakin, jika dia berada di pihak'nya' kita semua akan musnah." Ucap Minato dengan serius sambil menopang dagunya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum Minato kembali lagi, "Tapi untuk sekarang ini Naruto pasti akan terus di pihak kita. Jadi kalian jangan khawatir." Lanjut Minato.

"Ha-ah.." Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan kelakuan Minato dan Naruto.

Mereka tidak habis pikir, padahal Minato dan Naruto bukanlah anak dan ayah kandung, tapi sikap dan tingkah mereka sama. Merepotkan.

.

...

.

Naruto sedang asik bermain bersama Kyuubi di halaman belakang. Kebun yang sangat indah dengan penuh bunga kesukaan Naruto—bunga lily dan bunga matahari. Saking asik bermain Naruto bahkan tidak tau jika ada Sasuke yang sedang bergerak mendekat padanya. Tanpa ada persiapan Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang yang sedang terduduk di rumput. Sontak membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main sampai sikutnya mengenai pipi putih Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa.."

Dugg

"Aduh." Rintih Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang mendapat jatah manis dari sikut halus Naruto.

"Ah! Teme! Kau itu mengagetkanku tau." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hn. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadariku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Grr... Teme! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Naruto sambil menerjang Sasuke. Tapi bukannya memberikan bogeman mentah malah memberikan sebuah 'sesuatu' yang memang Sasuke sukai.

Tidak sengaja kaki Naruto tersandung salah satu ekor Kyuubi yang sedang bergerak-gerak. Mungkin bukannya tidak sengaja tapi memang Kyuubi sengaja mengaitkan ekornya pada kaki Naruto. Sepertinya Kyuubi menyukai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, hihi.

Sontak akhirnya Sasuke tertiban tubuh munggil Naruto. Membuat Naruto berada di atasnya dengan tubuh yang berhimpitan. Naruto merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan licin bergerak di depan bibirnya. Membuka matanya lalu melihat sepasang onix yang tepat di depannya. Sangat dekat.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Ked-

"Kyaaaa... Teme bastard mesum hentai!" Teriak Naruto membahana sampai semua prajurit yang sedang berjaga terkaget sambil memasang siaga. Untung ada Yamato yang memberi tahu bahwa itu hanya suara jeritan Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba yang sedang tertidur pulas di perut Akamaru sontak terbangun dengan tampang yang sangat kaget. Haha.. kasihan.

"Bibirmu sangat manis, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya yang sangat... uhh—tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah bahkan melebihi tomat yang sangat disukai Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang—sangat kencang. Tanpa sengaja Naruto memikirkan rasa bibir Sasuke-juga. 'Bibirnya juga manis.' Pikir Naruto sinting dan tanpa sengaja.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin bersemu merah—membuatnya ingin menelan pipi chubby Naruto saat itu juga. 'Sepertinya pipinya sangat enak untuk digigit.' Ucap batin Sasuke sedeng.

Ok sekarang tinggalkan kedua orang sinting dan sedeng di atas. Biarkan mereka saling menghayalkan sesuatu yang 'GILA'.

.

...

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita langsung mengutusnya?" tanya Yamato pada Minato. Kakashi dan Jiraya juga menyetujui pertanyaan Yamato.

"Kita tidak bisa mengutus yang lain. Lagi pula dengan kita mengutusnya, dia bisa lebih dunia luar sambil mencari 'itu'." ucap Minato. Kakashi, Jiraya, dan Yamato juga menyetujui perkataan Minato tapi...

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia berhasil bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi. Itu semua resiko jika kita menginginkan hasil yang terbaik." Ucap Minato.

"Ha-ah... begitu." Ucap Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kita harus mengirimkan Sasuke dan Naruto." ucap Jiraya.

"Ya. Besok pagi mereka bisa langsung berangkat." Ucap Minato tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya. Keputusan yang sangat fatal telah di dapatnya. Mengirimkan anak domba pada serigala yang sudah menyusun rencananya dengan baik.

Sepertinya besok Naruto dan Sasuke akan mendapatkan kabar yang mengejutkan. Mereka akan memulai petualangan mereka 'berdua'. Berita baik untuk Sasuke, dan tentunya berita buruk untuk Naruto, haha.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

A/N: wahhhhh akhirnya update juga hehe.. gomen untuk updatenya yang sangat lama ini #bungkuk-bungkuk.. aku harap chapter ini bisa 'sedikit' mengobati rasa panasaran kalian hehe #dihajar...

Untuk yang udah review arigato.. untuk fav dan follow'nya, Loshi berterima kasih^^

Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu review^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. kalau bisa konkrit juga gpp... tp jangan flame ya hehe^^

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Of Fox Knight**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisahimoto**

**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ...Naru **

**Rated : T, T+, M(for save) **

**Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, BL, Typo(S), alur kecepetan, kurang pendiskripsian, dll**

"**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"**

**Genre : Fantasi , Romance(?)**

**.**

**Chapter kemarin** : "Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kita harus mengirimkan Sasuke dan Naruto." ucap Jiraya.

"Ya. Besok pagi mereka bisa langsung berangkat." Ucap Minato tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya. Keputusan yang sangat fatal telah di dapatnya. Mengirimkan anak domba pada serigala yang sudah menyusun rencananya dengan baik.

Sepertinya besok Naruto dan Sasuke akan mendapatkan kabar yang mengejutkan. Mereka akan memulai petualangan mereka 'berdua'. Berita baik untuk Sasuke, dan tentunya berita buruk untuk Naruto, haha.

**.**

**-Chapter 5-**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat di depan, sesekali melirik Sasuke yang di belakangnya. 'Menyebalkan sekali dia itu.' Pikir Naruto sambil terus menggerutu dalam hati. Kyuubi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terus mengikuti Naruto dengan tenang. Sesekali mengendus bau monster di sekitar yang tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Hutan yang cukup lebat, membuat mata tajam Kyuubi sedikit terhalang tapi tidak dengan baunya.

Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan santainya. Mendengus melihat cara jalan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. "Kau itu niat jalan tidak sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aish~ kalau saja tidak karena Yang Mulia Kaisar aku pasti tidak mau melakukan perjalanan dengan Teme sepertimu." Ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke depan, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah kekanak-kanankan Naruto yang menurutnya manis itu. Aneh juga dengan selera Sasuke.

.

-Flashbask-

.

"Apa!?" Pekikan yang memekakan telinga membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana seketika itu menetup telinga. Hanya Minato yang tidak menutup telinganya, dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat reaksi yang sudah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Naruto—orang yang berteriak, ternyata shock karena harus melakukan perjalanan dengan orang yang paling tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya itu. "Kenapa harus bersamanya? Bukankah, aku saja sudah cukup!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya senang karena bisa pergi berpetualang dengannya—berdua.

"Kami tidak mau kau hanya berangkat dan tidak pulang-pulang. Lagipula Sasuke itu tangguh, dia bisa membantumu mengalahkan musuh, Naruto." ucap Minato sambil tetap tersenyum. Naruto diam tidak membantah, menurutnya membantah pun akan gagal jika yang di depannya itu Minato. Berbeda jika yang menentangnya itu orang lain apalagi iruka, pasti akan langsung kalah dengan tatapan anak anjing kesepian miliknya.

Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke yang menyeringai—senang, "Apa? Kau senang?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hn."

"Sial," desis Naruto. Berjalan ke arah Kushina yang berada di sebelah Minato sambil memasang wajah super imutnya, "Yang Mulia Ratu, biarkan aku pergi sendiri saja. Kumohon." Ucapnya dengan nada yang manja.

Kushina melihat sebentar ke arah Minato yang menggelengkan kepala untuk memberi isyarat untuknya tidak menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Minato paling tau jika Kushina paling tidak bisa untuk tidak menerima semua permintaan Naruto, jadi akhirnya dia harus tetap turun tangan. "Kau harus tetap pergi bersama Sasuke, atau tidak sama sekali keluar." Ucap Minato.

"Ta-tapi..-"

"Bukankah itu bisa kau manfaatkan untuk mencoba pedang barumu, Naruto. Kau bisa mencobanya jika keluar, tapi jika memang tidak mau keluar—" Ucapan Kakashi seketika itu terpotong dengan pekikan Naruto.

"Baik-baik! Aku setuju." Ucap Naruto pasrah. "Kau pasti sangat senang, Teme." Desis Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke kesal.

"Hn."

.

-Flashback end-

**.**

"Kenapa nasibku malang sekali sih, harus pergi berdua dengan manusia setengah moster yang tidak bisa bicara sepertinya." Desah Naruto sambil menghela nafas sesekali. Kyuubi menggeram sambil melihat ke depan. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di sebuah danau di tengah hutan—beristirahat. "Ada apa, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pandangan Kyuubi yang memerah. Waspada sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang cukup besar dari sarung pedang di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Moster." Jawab Naruto kecil sambil tetap waspada. Di semak-semak ada sesuatu membuat semak-semak itu bergoyang. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya waspada. Tapi ternyata sebuah hanya sebuah kucing berwarna coklat yang keluar. Berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat, dan menghilang di semak-semak yang berada di belakang mereka.

"..."

"..."

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya. Naruto melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang masih menggeram, "Itu bukan moster, Kyuu. Hanya seekor kucing yang berlari." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus bulu di kepala Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi tidak kunjung berhenti menggeram. "Sebenarnya ada apa deng—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik dengan sigap, melihat Sasuke yang melindunginya dengan sebuah pedang kecil panjang—katana. Melihat seekor moster dengan tubuh berwarna biru, kepala yang besar, tubuh yang tinggi dengan hanya tulang dan kulit yang membungkus badannya.

"Sial." Desisnya. Menyiapkan kembali pedangnya dan segera menyerang moster itu bersama Sasuke.

Naruto menyerang moster itu dari arah depan perut. Tinggi moster itu membuat Naruto harus melompat dengan cukup tinggi untuk bisa mencapai perutnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menusukkannya sehingga sebauh cairan berwarna hijau keluar. Moster itu berteriak kesakitan. Sambil mencoba membalas serangan Naruto, dengan mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengantamkannya ke tubuh Naruto yang tidak terhalang apapun. Tapi pikirannya salah.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah, dengan katananya yang telah di aliri sebuah cahaya berwana merah Sasuke menebas tangan kanan moster yang akan menyerang Naruto, melindungi Naruto agar tidak tersentuh oleh moster itu. Alhasil, tangan sebelah kanan moster itu lenyap dengan api berwana merah yang merambat dari pedang Sasuke.

"Cukup bagus." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap menjaga Naruto agar tidak terkena serangan moster itu. "Moster lemah." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai di depan kepala moster itu. Dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya, kepala moster itu terputus. Sedikit cahaya kuning bersinar di pedang Naruto, tidak ada bekas darah moster itu—bersih tanpa noda.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendarat dengan baik di tanah dengan tangan dan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan. Naruto berdiri terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke arah kepala moster yang telah tergeletak di tanah dengan cairan berwana hijau. Mendesis lalu mengambil kepala moster itu dengan santai, dalam sekejap kepala itu habis dengan api berwana hitam yang di keluarkan Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang membakar habis tubuh moster itu dengan tebasan katananya.

"Aku tidak tau kau lumayan, Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuubi yang hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Untuk urusan moster seperti ini, Kyuubi tidak perlu turun tangan untuk membantu tuannya. Kekuatan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melenyapkan moster itu dengan hanya beberapa gerakan apalagi dengan bantuan Sasuke di sisi tuannya.

"Hn, aku anggap itu pujian darimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat Naruto yang geram.

"Terserah." Jawab Naruto. "Kyuu, kau lapar? Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi di desa selanjutnya." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuubi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya dengan sabar mengikutinya.

Sebuah mata lain melihat mereka yang pergi, mungkin lebih tepatnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Di gendongannya kucing berwana coklat sedang tertidur dengan pulas. "Jadi kau tidak suka moster buatanku, Naru? kalau begitu akan ku buatkan moster yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya. Sebuah angin yang cukup lembut mengalir menerbangkan dedaunan dengan hilangnya sosok itu.

.

"Paman, aku beli ini 10 buah ya." Ucap Naruto sambil memilih apel-apel berwarna merah untuk Kyuubi. Menawar apel itu adalah keahliannya karena sudah biasa membeli untuk Kyuubi. Apalagi dengan pelajaran menjual yang di ajarkan Kiba saat mereka berpertualang bersama dengan Itachi.

"Ini anak muda." ucap paman penjual apel itu sambil memberikan Naruto kantung berisi apel-apel hasil pilihan Naruto. Setelah membayarnya Naruto segera menghampiri Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang menunggu dirinya. Kyuubi tidak dibiarkannya ikut, kalau tidak pasti apel-apel milik paman penjual apel itu habis. Sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Kyuubi agar tidak mengikutinya.

"Ini Kyuu apelmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan satu apel yang dalam hitungan detik sudah di kunyah habis. Memberikannya satu persatu sampai akhirnya semua apel itu habis.

Orang-orang di desa tidak akan takut dengan hewan aneh dengan ekor berjumlah 9 itu. Mereka sudah tau hewan apa itu, dan mereka juga tau jika Kyuubi itu hewan legendaris yang di miliki oleh ksatria dari kerajaan Bijuu. Lagi pula disana moster, bangsa bijuu, bangsa peri dan manusia semuanya berbaur menjadi satu kesatuan tempat tinggal.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri. "Malam ini akan hujan, jadi kita tidak bisa menginap di hutan." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah langit, cukup cerah tapi ada beberapa awan tebal putih di atas, angin yang berhembus pun terasa agak dingin. Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke untuk mencari penginapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Di sebuah gang Naruto melihat sebuah stand aneh, berwarna hitam dengan bertempat di tempat yang cukup memojok. "Sasuke, aku ingin ke sana dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah stand itu. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka sebuah tirai berwarna hitam. Melihat ke arah seluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya melihat sebuah bola kristal berwana putih bening, saat itu juga Naruto tau tidak seharusnya dia ada di sini. 'Ukh, sial.' Ucap batin Naruto, segera berbalik tetapi di cegah oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan, Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke tajam.

"Bukankah kau ingin ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa anak muda?" tanya suara dari belakang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata merah melihat mereka. mata merah itu melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat muak di tempat itu, tapi dia tetap sengaja untuk berkata, "Bukankah kau ingin di ramal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Tidak! Lebih baik kita segera pergi."

"Kau takut, heh?" cemooh Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depan gorden hitam—pintu keluar—itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan biasa.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah."

"Kekutan pelindungmu mulai melemah.." ucap wanita itu menengahi percakapan kedua pemuda di dapannya.

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyanggupinya dan tetap terus berkata apa yang di lihatnya di bola kristal itu. Membaca apa yang tergambarkan dengan jelas—sangat jelas.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Karena kekuatan pelindungnya melemah, kekuatan fisik dan juga mental ikut melemah."

'Kenapa? Dia bisa!?' Mata Naruto membulat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan wanita itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan untuk tidak membunuh wanita itu sekarang juga. Sebuah kekuatan dalam tubuhnya terus bergelolak—beruntung dia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ini.

"Sebetulnya kau sedang kepayahan! Selain itu sinar merah dan sinar hitam yang ada dalam dirimu.. kekuatan merah itu dibutuhkan Kurama... bayangan raksasa si pemilik kekuatan itu. Dan diri sendiri yang menginginkan kematian—.."

"**Diam!"**

Prakk..

Bola kristal itu pecah dengan berkeping-keping. Naruto melihatnya dengan mata berwana merah, rambutnya sedikit berubah warna, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sasuke, Kyuubi dan wanita itu sendiri terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan tanpa menunggu Sasuke dan Kyuubi kembali.

Terus berjalan tanpa henti sampai akhirnya dia sampai di hutan kembali, menjernihkan pikirannya dari apa yang terjadi tadi. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang baru saja di basuhkan air. 'Aku terlihat!' Pikir Naruto sambil menggeram.

Srek..

Naruto melihat ke arah belakang dengan cepat. Matanya membulat melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya, "Kau... Yagura."

.

Di sisi lain Sasuke sedang mencari Naruto dengan cepat. Sasuke tau seharusnya dia tidak menahan Naruto tadi, sikap egoisnya yang ingin mengetahui Naruto lebih jauh memaksanya untuk membuat Naruto mau di ramal dan membuatnya tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto. Menginginkan Naruto yang membuka dirinya.

Tapi jika dia tau yang akan terjadi seperti sekarang, dia pasti tidak akan mencegah Naruto. Tetap membuat menutup dirinya, tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke sedikitpun. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak tau apa arti dari ramalan Naruto. 'Ingin mati? Cahaya hitam dan merah? Siapa itu kurama?' tanya Sasuke sambil terus berlari sambil mengikuti Kyuubi yang terus berlari dengan kencang di depannya. Kyuubi terus mengantar Sasuke untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang mengadu pandangan dengan seorang anak laki-laki—Yagura, bocah suruhan salah satu orang yang bergitu menginginkannya kembali pada apa yang seharusnya terjadi—wujudnya yang sebenarnya. 'Dia... menyebalkan? Apa dia juga tau jika aku ada disini?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di atas batu besar di tengah danau.

"Apa dia yang telah menyuruhmu kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, tuan menyuruhku untuk membawamu kembali padanya." Ucap Yagura. Dengan sekali lompatan yang cukup jauh dia sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Tidak mau lengah Naruto segera membalikkan badanya. Anak di depannya ini memang bukan moster ataupun bangsa bijuu yang lainnya, tapi kekuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa di remehkan. Anak ini emang sudah di latih dengan sangat keras—bahkan mungkin lebih keras di banding Naruto sendiri. Anak manusia yang memiliki kekuatan moster.

"Heh, dan kau pikir aku mau? Menggelikan." Cemooh Naruto sambil tertawa gentir. "Sejak awal aku bukanlah miliknya, ingat itu!" ucap Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan Yagura sedirian. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena Yagura langsung menyerangnya.

Sebuah pedang mengarah tepat ke punggung Naruto tapi berhasil Naruto halau dengan pedang miliknya. Yagura mendengus dan di balas dengan senyuman sinis oleh Naruto. Sebuah kilatan cahaya biru beradu saat kedua pedang mereka bertemu, memainkan suara dua buah pedang yang saling bertabrakan dengan kerasnya.

Naruto berhasil melukai tangan kanan Yagura, tapi Yagura juga berhasil melukai sedikit pipi Naruto yang dengan cepatnya menutup. "Heh, ku pikir kau boleh juga. Tapi ingat, kekuatanmu masih jauh dibawahku." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir dari pipinya. Yagura menyerang Naruto dengan beberapa jurusnya. Sebuah tali dengan ujung sebuah mata tombak mengarah ke Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat dengan tinggi ke udara, yang dengan sigap Yagura sudah berada di atas dengan mengarahkan pedangnya. Naruto menangkis kembali pedang itu, tapi karena Naruto yang kekurangan sigap, Naruto menjadi terjatuh ke bawah. Kepalanya membentur sedikit tanah, membuatnya sedikit pusing. "Sial!" runtuknya sambil kembali berdiri.

Terus bertarung tanpa henti, lagipula sekarang Naruto membutuhkan pelampiasan. Jadi sangat tepat jika Yagura datang sekarang, karena dengan senang hati Naruto akan terus meladeni semua pertarungan yang di inginkan. Sebuah seluet berwarna orange mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat melihat apa yang berada di depannya, dan berada di samping Yagura, "...Kurama?"

Jantung Naruto berdebar dengan kencang, kakinya perlahan menghampiri seekor rubah yang sama persis seperti Kyuubi, hanya saja di bagian keningnya terdapat tanda seperti bintang berwarna hitam dan merah menyala. "Kurama, bukankah kau sudah—..?" Naruto terus berjalan tapi di cegah oleh Yagura yang menahan lehernya dengan pedang besar.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk memanggilnya Kurama, dia bukan Kurama milikmu lagi." Ucap Yagura sambil tersenyum sinis. "Shin, pergilah." Ucap Yagura dan hewan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yagura menatap Naruto yang memperhatikan kepergian 'Shin' dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Ingat, Naruto tidak bisa menangis, dalam artian mengerluarkan air mata. "Dia mahluk yang di buat tuan untukmu, untuk hadiahmu, hebat bukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto melihat ke arahnya. "Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi ke tempat tuanku, dan menjadi miliknya."

"..."

"Sepertinya kau perlu memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu akan pergi terlebih dahulu, tapi aku ingatkan, aku akan tetap melihatmu, Naruto." ucap Yagura lalu berlari dengan kencang, menjejakkan kaki dengan kuat lalu menompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Menjadi miliknya? Memuakkan dan konyol." Lirih Naruto sambil menatap danau. Bunyi riak air danau bekas pertarungannya masih sedikit tersisa, daun dan bebatuan yang berserakan dengan kacaunya. Mengayunkan tangannya hingga keluar cahaya orange membuat keadaan kembali sebelum dia bertarung. Naruto menerawang jauh ke atas langit menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut, sampai akhirnya dia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju desa.

.

Sasuke terus berlari, 'Kemana dia sebenarnya?' tanya Sasuke. Tapi sepasang mata onixnya ternyata sudah terlebih dulu melihat sosok yang di carinya. Dalam sekali lompatan yang jauh Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, langsung memeluk Naruto yang tetap diam. Sasuke tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang, entah apapun itu tapi yang pasti tidak baik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto.

"..."

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hanya diam sambil balas memeluk Sasuke. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera mencari penginapan." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya tetap menunduk tapi ikut berjalan bersama Sasuke—tanpa bicara apapun.

Kyuubi terlihat khawatir dengan keadaaan tuannya itu menjilat sedikit jari tangan Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah Kyuubi dan berjongkok lalu memeluknya erat, 'Aku melihatnya, Kyuu. Kurama... yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukku.' Pikir Naruto sambil memeluk erat leher besar berbulu Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mengesekkan kepalanya, tanda untuk menenangkan Naruto.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

* * *

**A/N:** Kan bener, berbeda dari jalan cerita Dragon Knights dari komiknya. Padahal tadinya gak mau terlalu melenceng jauh eh malah jauh banget. Asli jadi aneh juga bacanya aku hehe.. oh iya, yang menanti lemon doakan supaya aku gak kena sindrom males bikin lemon lagi ya.. kalau jadi chapter besok bakalan ada lemon, tpi kalau kena sindrom terpaksa di tunda lagi, hehe..

**Perhatian** yang pernah baca komik itu, aku ingetin, disini Kruger dan Shin(naga cahaya) itu satu tubuh, jadi jangan heran jika ada yang aneh, alurnya juga udah aku tentuin kok. Lalu yang akan jadi Nadil itu aku udah tentuin siapa, tunggu aja sampe nanti Naruto akan memotong kepalanya (kalau jadi aku buat scane itu),hehe. Lalu yang jadi Karl, aku lagi pikirin jadi tunggu dulu ya, karena aku gak mau pake OC akan kubek-kubek google dulu buat cari chara yang sesuai jadi Karl,hehe..

**Thanks special for:** **Hanazawa kay, Uzumaki Scout, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, ryanfujoshiSN, wonkyuhomintaoris all, thezu, uchiha sasunaru chan, UzumakiKagari, guest, jieichiai, ican he, Misa-kun, De-chan love-OPFTNS, Akira Nari-desu**

Mind to review?

Kritik dan saran di tunggu^^


End file.
